


Alone

by CaspianReads26



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Acceptance, Blood, Depression, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Tried to Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaspianReads26/pseuds/CaspianReads26
Summary: Kirk. Alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first story that I've written for this fandom. It's a part of a bigger story that I'm planning on writing, but I hope you all don't find it too confusing and that you will enjoy it. ( It can be read as a stand-alone story.)

￼Alone.

That’s all I’ll ever be.

Alone.

No family. No friends. No one. Just me. Just myself. In a corner as the world just moves on its own. 

Alone.

Everyone’s a liar. My parents lied about loving me always and taking care of me. They lied about celebrating my birthdays every year. My mother lied about baking me a cake. My father lied about teaching me to play baseball and swimming and just hanging out together.

They all lie. Jeremy was liar as well. He lied about being my friend. He lied to me and used me to get rid of his own father and the opposing gangs in his war.

Liars. Will was an even bigger liar. I loved both him and Tina so much. I thought that they were the only ones who understood me. He helped me. She helped me. In the end, they both died. She, murdered by him. He, murdered by his jealousy and fear.

Alone again. Lied to again. Beck, Lex and Steve. They all lied to me. I was never one of them. I was the weakest link. So they lied to me and used me. They never came to save me when I was taken by The Joker. They never cared.

Liar. Hernan is one. He’s the second worst. He only picked me up, 10 years ago, out of pity. I was never his friend. Never his equal, always under him. A pawn in his game of chess, a sacrifice in his war. So easily was he swayed by the new league member, The Green Lantern, pushed to stab me in the back.

And the biggest liar of them all.

Me, myself and I.

I lied to myself saying that this would be the last time I let anyone in. I lied to my heart, saying this time, it’s real, they won’t push me aside, leave me behind. I lied to my body, saying ‘NO. Enough. You CAN control the Hunger.’ I lied to my brain, saying I’m not a monster. I’m just Kirk. Just plain and simple ol’ Robert Kirkland ‘Kirk’ Langstrom, who loves science, his friends and family, and just wants to help those suffering from incurable illnesses. I lied to my soul, saying that it’s still there, in me, in one single piece, without holes or cracks or worn out edges. I lied to myself about not being alone, that my friends would always be there, to support and care for me, and stop me from going too far...I lied.

I lied, because...

I didn’t want to be alone anymore.

I’m sitting in a pool of my own blood. My wings are gone, tossed to one side, all that’s left of them on my person are two ugly stumps on my back. My fangs are gone as well, holes between my teeth where they used to be. I hold the scalpel tight in my right hand, which is covered in my own blood, just like the other.

It hurt. So much.  
￼  
But it was worth it.

Without them, I won’t be a monster anymore, and Hernan will take me back.

No one would be afraid of me anymore. I won’t have to be alone anymore.

I can hear his familiar footsteps along with Dr. Leslie Thompkins’ heels as they approach my room. The door opens and I smile up at them in greeting.

My smile fades upon seeing their disgusted and shocked faces. My heartbeat picks up.

What did I forget?

My wings are gone, and so are my fangs... Then I catch my reflection and realise what I forgot, as blood-red eyes stare back at me. I raise the scalpel and quickly jab it towards my eye, but Hernan is much faster.He grabs my descending arm and wrestles the scalpel away from me, throwing it away.

“NO!” I scream trying to scramble after it. “No! I need that! I need to get rid of my eyes!” Hernan just pulls me against him, holding me back.

“Kirk, it’s alright. It’s going to be alright,” he hushes, trying to calm me down. “NO, IT ISN’T! Not until I get rid of my eyes!”

I tried to break out of his hold, but failed as something is jabbed into my neck. I look back and see Dr. Leslie holding a syringe. Her eyes are wet and the syringe is empty.

“I’m so sorry, Kirk,” she says, as I start feeling drowsy. I groan as Hernan finally lets me go and I crawl back into my corner.

“Kirk” Hernan mutters as his hand reaches out towards me, but he stops short as I flinch back, away from his hand with a whimper.

I face the wall, unable to take their looks of pity. I hear them move, leaving the room. The door closes with a soft click but the sound tenders through the silent room.

Alone again. In my corner. Always, always.

Forever.

Alone.


End file.
